


Sacred Sunday

by Cheshire37



Series: A Week's War [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire37/pseuds/Cheshire37
Summary: The week had finally ended. Peace had returned and wounds were healing. Supergirl and her growing family continues their adventures while tending to the aftermath of a long week's war. (Join these characters again for a new tale up next.) - - Finished End of Nov 2018 - -





	Sacred Sunday

\- - - New Arrivals (Rise of the Sun) - - -

They arrived just as the sky lit up with the wake of the morning, a group so perfect a group of family. Even with the chaos finally ended after a whole week of war, their minds still wandered to the what ifs. They couldn't help their thoughts and worries as if it was engraved into their subconscious. They'd rather be on guard just in case.

Supergirl was first to land outside the fortress setting Dreamer down with them both wearing their armored suits as were the rest of the crew, and Nia's eyes grew wide at the beauty as Zor-El unlocked the security to allow the guests she was about to invite into a place so sacred so precious so personal. Nia looked over as Alex landed to fold back her wings setting Lena down.

Alex was shocked Sam had offered to take Maggie considering both of them were hot for her and the fantasies she cooked up in her gutter bound mind on the flight over weren't helping. Ruby was last to land smiling to her mom as she floated to the icy ground they all stood on now.

"Kelex will probably scan each of you when you come in and he can be a little chattery. Just warning you all." Kara explained while she lead the group inside. The only one whom had ever seen the fortress was her sister but it had been a brief unhappy rather freezing visit for Alex. Now, with the suit's warmth, she had the wonderful opportunity to share more of her life with her family here.

"Incredible.." Lena was dumbfounded gazing around widening her eyes as this intellectual robot did indeed scan their bodies with screens popping up out of thin air showing scripture she curiously believed to be kryptonese. Alex stepped beside her nodding at the guess she knew to be right.

"Yep. It was kinda my reaction too. I didn't, we didn't get more than one hour here to gather information. I had wanted to stay but I was ha ha freezing my ass off. I mean she taught me kryptonese as a kid and I can speak to her pretty well, understand her pretty well. But this…"

"This is the technology our planet has?" Sam walked over to Kara whom was running through things on another control deck. She looked down studying the symbols about to reach out and touch them when Supergirl grabbed her hand sliding to her fingers to show her. Arias let Kara lead and teach her. She listened carefully as Zor-El spoke the alphabet of their home and she recited it back. She wasn't the only one listening. She looked to her side to see her daughter watching the board learning as she did. Sam was proud they both could be here with Kara discovering the sacred language.

Alex brought Lena over to an area rather special to her sister. It appeared to be some sort of bedroom that this icy cave had within it. Unlike the cool atmosphere everywhere else this room held warmth and a comfort so very close to Kara's own place. Danvers shared stories with her pointing out toys that always fascinated her sister. She showed Lena Kara's journal and the woman's eyes grew larger than saucers with such shock. Her best friend that was this fidgety klutzy goof was beyond a certified genius all her own.

Nia asked Kelex several questions about culture and tradition and the strange yet incredible AI robot explained it all to Dreamer. She was so very blessed by this honor Kara bestowed upon them by bringing them all here. Maggie had joined her and asked some rather humorous questions leaving Kelex perplexed. They learned how Krypton was an asexual lifestyle. That most marriages were chosen by a matrix system and Kara's parents were of love not science.

Kara looked up and over smiling watching her love and her sister admiring her little personal touches of home. She glanced over to where Nia and Maggie were chattering with Kelex. Then she looked at Sam and her daughter Ruby. She had two people yearning to learn the language she was born to speak that she knew more than anyone else. It proved just how determined and interested the Arias duo was to know all of the kryptonian way. It gave her a new purpose and it was the first time as a daughter of a dead planet and estranged mother, since her mission that failed with Kal that she could offer this. Sure she loved being Supergirl and being that hero but she wanted to be someone far different besides the cape and the Danvers name. Here, with them, she could be a Zor-El.

"It can be alot at first. I get that you two wanna know it all but trust me when I….oh.." Kara jaw dropped when she saw Ruby punch in the correct sequence which darkened the fortress catching everyone off guard until the dome ceiling above them became a canvas of night that revealed billions of stars which brought them all gasping and Kara smiling. She touched Sam's shoulder to point to certain constellations. Ruby pointed out some and Kara explained their meaning. Maggie and Nia, Alex and Lena came over to point out groups and patterns and Kara spoke the name and meaning of them as she was asked. She could finally give more of herself to these eager students, loyal companions and beautiful family. Sharing this part of her brought that strength they had together uniting them even more.

"Darling?" Kara turned to Lena which caught the rest of their attentions especially with the grin and moving eyebrow directed all at her. "Can I borrow you a moment?" One nod and the two walked off leaving Alex smirking Maggie chuckling the Arias' looking at each other confused and Nia studying the body language of the two ventures that strode away smiling herself.

She waited until it was just them in an area that suddenly brought tears welling up in Kara's eyes. Lena could see the pain of this place even as much as it held a comfort. She stepped forward and wiped those tears away.

"You don't spend a lot of time here do you?" She was even more curious to find out what else Kara kept locked away that she didn't let others see.

"Not really no. This is Kal-El's more than it is mine. I wanted it to be yours too. I want you to have access no matter what happens." Kara explained to her which both terrified Lena and made her feel so much honor that she would give her this gift. "I already had your codes entered and with four scans and that code you can get in and carry on all this." She turned to look into Lena's eyes. "My cousin can lecture me later. I don't care. I want this as I want you." Green eyes watered themselves and Kara caught the moisture that trailed from them. "I do."

"Hmm hmm is it almost as if I'm asking for your hand with that answer." Lena felt her lips turn up and when Kara nodded she felt somersaults within her stomach as her heart pounded harder. "Kara.." She felt her words cut off with the press of soft warm lips against her own making her swoon and grip to anywhere she could at Supergirl's armored arms. Their kiss broke and she chuckled. "Maybe we can continue this later when we aren't in metal suits." They both smiled wider and behind them their was hoots and claps making even the brilliant well put together Luthor blushing. "Guess they were spying."

"That's okay. We can spy later." Kara grinned moving both eyebrows making Lena snicker nodding. "C'mon." They returned to the group and she laughed as Sam gave Lena a thumbs up and Maggie gave her a fist bump. Alex on the other hand pushed Lena off to the side. "Alex!"

"Is this the infamous sisterly shovel talk?" Danvers smirked. "Maybe later?"

"Oh you can bet later. I'm not through with our discussion Luthor." Lena didn't fear or feel disgust with Alex calling her that and it made her feel good. As for Ruby..

"Okay but if you guys have sex can you do it in a lead room so I don't hear anything?" Maggie broke out in a full laughter, Lena turned beet red as did Kara Alex looked at Sawyer like she could kill her Sam sighed shaking her head at her daughter's words and Nia smiled with Ruby fist bumping the detective. Ruby looked from left to right then laughed herself. "Just Sayin'!" Maggie fist bumped the teen again.

"Perhaps we can continue...with this tour?" Alex did her best to redirect the discussion away from the disturbing images of her little sister and Lena….copulating. Even the word had Danvers petrified. Kara however cleared her throat nodding to share more of Krypton's history..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Are you sure?" Susan looked to Dr. Hamilton whom in secret she'd asked out with a yes answer earlier in the day. She contemplated telling Danvers later about that. But this new info sure did put her mind in a far different direction. Amelia nodded. "This is definite?"

"I'm a hundred percent sure this will work to reverse what was done to him. The question is, is this something Alex would want?" Vasquez sighed. She wasn't sure if the Director had any interest in turning Jeremiah back to his original form with how much Alex considered him nothing but a monster. This would give her the option of a human punishment though. Susan was shocked when she heard the Director's voice through the communication radio at her hip.

"Hey Vasquez! I haven't left too much on your plate over there have I?" Susan looked at Amelia as they both smirked and she lifted the radio to her face to answer.

"Oh the end of the world has come! Zombies have taken over the city and the invasion has doomed us Director!" She chuckled hearing the response as she did her best to keep a straight face.

"Guess I should have had our agents train with Call of Duty instead of me kicking their ass on the mat."

"She's too good at this." Hamilton told her girlfriend. Susan nodded.

"How are things there? I wish I could have gone with you guys."

"Next time Susan!" They both heard Supergirl yell.

"I wish you could have gone with us too. Listen, I wanted to thank you not only for taking over but….for being my second even with all the shit we deal with."

"Anytime Danvers." Vasquez meant it. "The honor means more than you know."

"Sooooo...on another note.. You and Amelia knock boots yet? Oh don't even try to deny it. Brainy is good at relaying info." Amelia choked on her own latte and Susan had nothing but shock on her face then turned her head to glare at her soon to be interrogation subject.

"I'm gonna fry his circuits. I hope you don't mind." She heard the squeal as he ran away. "Now I know what it means to threaten someone with six different ways using an index finger." Her boss laughed over the radio.

"I can teach you what I always threatened Winn with. It comes in handy to make our agents wet their pants." Susan broke into laughter nodding. "On a different note.." Vasquez knew what Alex was about to ask her and Hamilton walked over to close both doors to give them privacy. She returned to her girlfriend's side to take the radio.

"What do you want to know." Amelia knew better than to keep things from their Director.

"You figured it out didn't you?" The tone in Danvers voice said it all. "Please don't lie to me. You did, didn't you?"

"I did. I want to know what you want me to do." They heard the heavier sigh and cursing.

"Do it. Let me know if it works. If it does I want his ass restrained like them. I want our fractured Cadmus bitch thrown, not lightly dropped, THROWN into another solitary cell. I want him put in her place. Reload the buckets and warm up the tanks. How is my mom?" Both of them gulped.

"She's awake and pissed and asking a ton of questions and...making some of the agents wet their pants. She's been driving Brainy nuts to get your location and threatened food poisoning by pies if they don't get her a chopper." Susan swallowed hard. Alex could be scary but Eliza could leave her ghost white terrified. "I swear I wouldn't be surprised if she made her head spin and walked down the stairs like the exorcist."

"I HEARD THAT!" Both women turned to see the door swing open and a rather pissed Eliza storm up and with both frozen in place she snatched the radio from Vasquez. "Alexandra.."

"I gotta go! Love you!" The older woman was fuming but then her attitude changed and she got the biggest grin on her face.

"It is so easy to do that to my older daughter." Eliza laughed handed the radio back to the statue'd Vasquez to turn around and walk out still laughing.

"Now I know where Danvers gets that humor and devious nature from." Amelia swallowed hard. "I'm still shaking."

"You and me both." Susan added shaking the trembles off growing a more serious expression. "Should we tell Eliza?"

"I don't know. I don't know that she wants to know." They looked at each other then heard the sigh in the doorway turning stiff once more as if they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Eliza walked over again. "Mrs Danvers?"

"As far as I'm concerned, the sooner I can get a divorce lawyer the better. What you do to him I could care less. I have no more love left for someone whom tortures and tries to kill my girls. I do have a suggestion though.." Susan looked to Eliza giving her all of her attention..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They all returned back to National City, to the DEO around 2 and with their arrival her agents saluted her cheered them all on then returned to their jobs. Alex walked over to Susan and when she saw whom was beside her her eyes widened and she froze in her place tensing up.

"Hey Alex...I was thinking we could go grab...Eliza!" Kara joined her sister in her stoned stance.

"Hey Supergirl, I need to make some mod...i...fic..ations...hi Mrs Danvers." Lena gulped and just as intimidating as the woman could be a big smile lit up her face and out of the blue she hugged her leaving her stunned. The moment arms left her, her body remained still.

"Welcome to the family Lena." Eliza smiled then her expression turned grim and Lean gulped. "Please, just Eliza. I don't want the Mrs as much Miss's from now on. Do you know a good divorce lawyer?" Both Danvers and Luthor felt the bus hit them from left field.

"I know a few. What is going on?" Susan stepped forward.

"Perhaps we can discuss this, all of us, in the AI room. In private." Lena nodded turning back to look at both Arias, Maggie and Nia whom nodded too. They all made their way to the kryptonite emitter training chamber. The moment they were all in there Alex walked over to shut the door secure it with her codes then join everyone further in the dome noticing whom leaned against the wall.

"Hey guys." Dr. Hamilton waved. "We thought this would be a good place to talk." They all heard someone clear their throat looking over to see Brainy there in the room with them as well.

"I um, well I manufactured the liberty of reprogram..ing a few adjustments here." He spoke up walking to the glass chamber where the AI was of Alura. He punched in a couple things and instead of what Alex had created was none other than Alura herself.

"Mom!" Kara gasped unknowingly taking a step back to stand beside her sister.

"Sorry Kara. I knew this might be more difficult but I believe this is better discussed where I can answer you without a computerized voice that couldn't answer only some for you."

"Forgive me Alura, for being a little skeptical..but you have to understand where I am coming from after everything." Alex saw her mother about to protest but held out her hand her direction to continue.

"That's quite understandable Alex. I would want nothing less for someone whom has spent their life and sacrificed much for my daughter's sake. I have spent some time speaking with Eliza.." Alex gulped as did Kara and they looked each other then back at Alura. "Oh that can be for another time. However what I have been told of what he did places your mother and myself on the same page. I want your permission to have him brought to Argo City once he's been changed back to normal. Our laws are stricter here. I will not do this without both your' blessings. I would rather have my daughter and you safe than risk more madness there. Only with both of your blessings will this be done."

"You can have his ass." Alex snarled uncaring his fate but then she heard her sister's whimper and looked over to see tears in Kara's eyes. "Kar.."

"Promise me one thing mom.." Kara spoke more emotional than she'd been in a long time even through all she endured last week. "Promise me his fate will not be the Phantom Zone." Alex gasped shocked at such an answer. She thought about it and it would be the ultimate punishment. Her sister didn't want that. The compassion even through the torture she'd been dealt and still that guilt she held. "No one should ever be sentenced there. If I could suggest that no other is, please bring it before the council." This wasn't Kara Danvers speaking. This was Kara Zor-El, someone whom had been imprisoned in that place and wished no other to experience that empty place. "Please mom.."

"Oh my daughter.." Alura had been told by Alex everything Kara had shared with her and how she wept and broke so many times between reminders and nightmares remembering her darkness there. It had torn her apart for what Kara had been forced to experience, to endure in what humans called hell. "I will indeed bring this request to them. I love you Kara. I need to speak to them about how they wish to gather your prisoner. Alex..I would like if you would accompany my daughter for a visit here. Lena, Sam, Ruby...you as well."

"It would be an honor Alura." Ruby spoke up bowing her head as Kara's mother did as well.

"The council is aware of my request for you to visit here. They would be honored as well. They have been told of how you Samantha endured such a darkness and prevailed. Brainiac will deliver a message once we have things settled and prepared. Until then, my daughter, her warriors."

"YES!" Ruby threw a fist into the air but then turned to Nia and Maggie. They had not been invited. "What about…"

"Even I know this is not a journey I am meant to have yet." Nia explained and Kara looked at her. "Another time I am."

"Yeah, I hate flying. I mean shit...Arias freaked me out enough with the transportation to that cold ass place." Sawyer ran a hand through her hair trying to laugh it off. "I hate flying."

They all laughed to continue a lighthearted conversation with jokes and smiles to forget everything else. Lena offered to order food and Maggie asked for a vegan meal as half of them pretended to gag over it. The company was warm and welcome, heartfelt and enjoyable. And when the clock struck 4 with grub delivered by their two favorite cooks the pair joined them to share their own life stories. This was what it meant to be...STRONGER TOGETHER...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

** UNTIL NEXT TIME.......to..be..continued..

\- Enigmea (ChEsHiRe)


End file.
